


Fantasies

by so_many_of_the_ships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronWidow - Freeform, Kink, PWOP, Post-Civil War, first time smut, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_of_the_ships/pseuds/so_many_of_the_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natasha Romanoff," the genius breathed, pushing her against the wall and cuffing her hands behind her back, "you are under arrest."</p><p>She didn't fight back. She was done fighting. Perhaps that is why she had made herself so easily vulnerable by going back to the Tower. Let's be honest here, she knew that she could have kicked Tony's ass to Asgard if she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead she laughed lightly and tilted her head back to look at him as best as she could. "You know, Stark, I was always hoping that we could play cop and prisoner, but I have to admit, this wasn't how I envisioned it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

"Natasha Romanoff," the genius breathed, pushing her against the wall and cuffing her hands behind her back, "you are under arrest."

She didn't fight back. She was done fighting. Perhaps that is why she had made herself so easily vulnerable by going back to the Tower. Let's be honest here, she knew that she could have kicked Tony's ass to Asgard if she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead she laughed lightly and tilted her head back to look at him as best as she could. "You know, Stark, I was always hoping that we could play cop and prisoner, but I have to admit, this wasn't how I envisioned it."

Tony rolled his eyes to mask how much he was actually affected by those words. After handing her off to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he sat down in his lab and buried his hands in his face, shaking his head and cursing himself for putting his best friends, the love of his life, in prison. But he would not back down. This was what he believed. This was going to help a lot of people.

_Just like you helped people with Ultron._

His jaw clenched and he looked up, slamming his fist face down onto the desk.

_And now you've lost the best thing that has ever happened to you._

Anger started to cloud his mind, and he got up to climb up the stairs. "J.A.R.V.I.S., get me Maria Hill."

. . .

A few months had passed since Steve and Tony met in S.H.I.E.L.D. head quarters and decided to write a different act that they both could agree on. After many apologies from both sides, the heroes learned to get along again, not that they would have ever forgotten how to be friends in the first place. They had been too close to ever forget.

Natasha was back with Tony. It was a normal day, and Natasha was on their shared bed reading "The Scarlet Letter," while Tony was busy in the bathroom doing who knows what.

"Hey, Tasha?" Tony's voice pierced the silence.

Not looking up from her book, the assassin turned the page, answering, "Yea?"

She could hear him clearing his throat and she raised an eyebrow. "I want you to sit up on the bed and face the headboard with your back to the bathroom door."

Natasha tilted her head and did so, wondering what he could possibly be doing. "Okay?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, of course. Tony, what's goi-" A firm hand wrapped itself around the front of her face and covered her mouth so that she could not speak. The other hand immediately grabbed both of her wrists and held them back against the bed for better leverage. Muffled protests slipped from the redhead's covered mouth until her captor tilted her head back so that she could look at him. Tony. She immediately knew where this was going. She could see it in his eyes. She relaxed for a minute and stopped trying to get away but then got an idea. She started jerking around, trying to get away. Her voice raised as she affected a plea for help.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., lock the doors and silence the walls." The AI replied, saying that no one would hear them and that they could not leave the room until Mr. Stark had given his consent. His grip only tightened on his assassin. "Shhhhh. Sh. Sh." He whispered into her ear, "You've been a very bad girl, Miss Romanoff- Or should I say . . . Rushman? Romanova? You've got quite the repertoire. Oh oh, stop struggling. You're not going anywhere."

Her cheeks flushed. Tony had done his research. She had not discussed her past with him yet. She was going to save that for another time, but he had gone and found out for himself. At first she panicked, but then she realized that him being like this really turned her on. She stopped struggling when he told her to, her breaths coming in quick and short puffs.

A broad smirk played across his face as he pulled his hand away from her face, reaching down off the side of the bed, ruffling his hand around in a bag, searching for something. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a thick rope from the bag and immediately tied her wrists together. He pushed her down face first into the bed, sitting on her waist and pinning her there. He picked up her newly tied and secure hands and tied them to the headboard with a separate piece of rope that he had found.

Natasha was completely surprised by all of this, but could not say that she was disappointed without lying. She thrashed around and kicked her legs. "Please, let me go! I swear, I'll be good. I-I'll stop!"

He smiled and picked up a pair of scissors from off the nightstand. "Oh, I have no doubt that you will, but it never hurts to make sure," he drawled as he slowly started to snip up her shirt until he was able to pull it off smoothly. Finally, he unclasped her bra and tore that off. He slowly stood at the side of the bed and hooked his fingers inside of her pants, pulling them off and throwing them across the room along with her underwear.

She strained to look back at him but just could not turn her head far enough. When she finally thought that she had turned enough to see him, she felt a sharp sting on her ass.

"Shit!" She cried, wincing from the pain, but secretly smiling a little. She let out a false whimper and shifted on the sheets before two more sharp cracks rang out in the silence of their room.

"Are you going to be a good girl, now?"

She nodded quickly and gasped a yes in reply, only to be met with another splitting crack on her rear. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

She could hear the rod clatter on the ground next to the bed. She felt his hands grab her ass and slowly start to massage them in his hands, making the pain soon melt away. Relaxing into the sheets, she let out a soft groan and closed her eyes.

He smiled and planted a light kiss down at the base of her back and slowly kissed up her spine until he got to the back of her neck. Smirking he nipped at soft spot on her neck right below her chin, and she flinched. He laughed deeply, running his hands up her sides and reaching around to pinch and pull at her nipples. A sharp cry of pain/pleasure made its way from her mouth and she arched her back against him, grinding her ass against his quickly hardening cock.

He closed his eyes for a minute and let out a soft breath before smiling and flattening his hands against her breasts and massaging them slowly and almost lovingly. She relaxed in his hands slowly. He stepped off the bed and flipped her over with her back on the bed. She smiled a little and kept watching him as he quickly kicked off his pants, straddling her on the bed again, and smirking down at her. He placed his hand on her chest and traced his fingers down navel. "My good little girl . . . Will you behave?"

Her ears burned, but she nodded and squeaked out, "Yes, sir."

He smiled and touched the tip of his cock to her entrance and sat there, not moving. She lifted her head up to glare at him, but he only smirked back. "Problem, Miss Romanoff?"

Her jaw clenched a little and she desperately tried to cant her hips up to get more friction or just get him inside, but she could not move.

"Good girls use the magic word, " he almost sang.

He face hardened and she gave up trying to move. She remained quiet for a while, but eventually gave in after he started to rub the tip of his hardened length against her clit. "Please, sir?'

He wasted no time slipping in and immediately started to pound her, earning a cry from her which only made him want to go faster. He stayed at the same pace for a while, digging his fingers into her thighs, holding and pulling her closer and closer. She winced, knowing that he was going to be leaving marks all over her, but she was enjoying this too much to care. He finally picked up the pace and she moaned loudly, arching her back. He kept going for a while and she kept writhing her hips in the sheets until she was barely able to whisper, "I'm going to come, sir,"

He smirked, so proud that he could have her like this and so happy that this worked and that she was enjoying herself. "Go ahead," he nodded and soon released, himself. After they were both spent, he leaned forward and undid her bonds, collapsing in the bed next to her, breathing heavily. "Was that how you envisioned it?"

She was completely red but smiling tiredly. "Yes, but so much better."


End file.
